Amorette
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#A9A9A9; background: linear-gradient(to top, #808080, #696969),#000; box-shadow:inset 0 -1px 3px rgba(255,255,255,0.2),inset 0 2px 3px rgba(0,0,0,0.5),inset 5px -10px 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2),inset -5px -10px 36px rgba(0,0,0,0.5),inset 0 15px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.5); font-size: 20px; font-family:'Georgia';" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | The Doctor |- |'Nickname(s)' |Amy (close friends) Sweetie (Mom Aunt Linai) Toots (Former Girlfriends and Boyfriends) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Creation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |'Theme Song(s)' | I Dare You- Bea Miller |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |'Theme Animal' |Chameleon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color |Hues of grey and hues of blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality |INFP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Whole Page Summed Up In A Sentence | An artist NightWing who is very creative, and was raised by a pair of childless RainWings. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#A9A9A9; background: linear-gradient(to top, #808080, #696969),#000; box-shadow:inset 0 -1px 3px rgba(255,255,255,0.2),inset 0 2px 3px rgba(0,0,0,0.5),inset 5px -10px 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2),inset -5px -10px 36px rgba(0,0,0,0.5),inset 0 15px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.5); font-size:20px; font-family:'Georgia';" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 14 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender |Fluid but biologically female. She also tends to be more feminine and uses she/her pronouns in everyday speech. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation |Artist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWing although she is raised by RainWings. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence |New Bridgeport (current) RainWing Kingdom (former) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives |Parents, Aunt Linai, Other Uncles and Aunts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal |To be the best artist in Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Preferences |bisexual (though she's been feeling very homoromantic lately) panromantic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes |Drawing, painting, taking long strolls, discovering something new, scrolls, smiling, warmth, dragonets, creating, crafting, the elderly, friends, being busy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes |Dancing, juggling, tissues, balloons, monkeys, going over something she already knows, the cold, night-time, not being busy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Fears |Public humiliation,large spider or spiders in general, snakes, scorpions, being disowned, monkeys, dying, being thrown off a cliff, balloons, her family dying, being boring, being stupid, not being able to be an artist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers | average NightWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons |Fire, teeth, claws, intellect, pen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships |what haha Taffeta :D idk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote |"Look at that! My artwork is disgusting!!!" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |} |} I can remember a time when I was so afraid When even my shadow wouldn't follow me Amorette is Linai's. Don't use without permission This is a major WIP. Amorette is a female NightWing artist who was raised by RainWings. She is quite skilled, and really wants to be a professional. She has a very odd scale-coloring. Instead of being black or indigo or purple, her scales are silver. She is much like the anti-Moonwatcher. Amorette currently lives in New Bridgeport. So I, I, I'm picking up my sword To shatter all the pieces I was before Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for For, for, for appearance Amorette is quite average looking from a far. She isn't pretty, she isn't ugly. She's just, there. The only thing that really stands out are her extremely odd silver scales, which is a pigment mutation that runs throughout her family. Amorette also has odd, bright, shining blue eyes. Her friends like to compare them to sapphires. She has an average build. The NightWing is slightly chubbier is some places, such as her legs, rump, and talons. Other than that, Amorette is skinny. Her silver scales are stained with many art supplies, especially pastels, acrylic paint, and permenant markers. Amorette likes to wear comfy shirts when she is painting. Especially white ones. Which is odd, because her mom really dislikes when she stains her shirts. Amorette finds it cool though. She also likes to wear shorts when painting or drawing. The reason is, well, shorts are cool. In public or school, Amorette wears long flowy skirts, and pretty polka-dot blouses. She also has an obsession with bow-ties and wears them constantly. The reason is, bowties are cool. Amorette loves wearing bracelets that she makes herself. All of her blouses have stains all over them, so do her pants and skirts. For formal events, Amorette likes wearing very long dresses with polka-dots on them. Amorette has an unexplainable love for polka-dots as well. Again, she wears bow-ties with everything. I mentioned that, right? Okay, moving on, for once she decides to wear her overly-large earrings that her Aunt Linai gave her. She likes them, but she never wears them. Makeup wise, Amorette puts way too much makeup on. She wears bright pink lipstick with sparkly blue eyeshadow that wings out to her ears. She also puts way way WAY too much eyeliner and it doesn't help her eyes pop. It makes her eyes too small. Despite this, she loves the way it makes her look, cheap. So, put me in a cage Lock me in a room Throw away the key I dare you personality Personality wise, Amorette is just like one of her paintings, complex. When you just meet Amorette, you think she's a cheerful artist with a creative, clever, odd mind. You know she has lots of artistic abilities, and you also know she is very kind and compassionate to others. Yet, you know there is something about this odd, silver, NightWing that just hasn't been discovered. You know you want to discover her hidden depths, but you just, can't. Underneath the cheerful and bubbly dragoness, lies a sad depressed soul who wants to be free from her imprisonment. The true Amorette is quiet, ascoial, and is going through a stage of depression. The NightWing constantly has suicidal thoughts, and has attempted to kill herself twice. She gets scared easily, and shakes when she hears a loud noise. Your right when you think she is clever, but it is so much more than that. Amorette's brain is like a monster. It constantly needs to be fed with new facts and information, new art ideas, or even new plans on meeting new people. Amorette also doesn't like to be called "Miss. Amorette" or "girly" etc, because she feels like she can be so much more than a "girl". Though, she is quite terrified of guys, so she refers herself as "no gender but epicly awesome". Yes, Amorette is an extremely complex dragoness, but the one you know when you meet Amorette, it's her too, just a slowly dying version of herself. I'll break down the walls A higher wrecking ball And I won't let you tear me down, no abilities Amorette possesses all the abilities a NightWing has. Although, she has been living with RainWings for most of her life, so she has been thinking she is a RainWing with genetic problems half of her life. She is a very inexperienced flier, and can barely flutter off the ground. Amorette doesn't know how to breathe fire, or disappear into the shadows like a "proper NightWing". Amorette has an amazing art ability, and can draw anything very very well. Throw away the key I dare you And I won't let you tear me down, no history I had an opinion, but I never spoke my mind And I wouldn't argue, even when I knew I was right relationships Liani: Siren: Taffeta: Add your own OCs, I guess But I'm not that girl no more Yeah, I lost a battle, but I won the war Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for For, for, for trivia * Amorette's name is pronounced "Om-er-et". * She is a slight dragonsona, and is based off my artistic side * Amorette has an extra claw on her front-left hand. * She has an irrational fear of sock monkeys So put me in a cage Lock me in the room Throw away the key I dare you gallery I'll break down the walls A higher wrecking ball And I won't let you tear me down, no Throw away the key I dare you And I won't let you tear me down, no Category:Characters